comet_matrixfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:~WhimsicalCosmo/Yay, story time
I'd like to sit down and discuss a topic that many people don't like talking about. I'd like to tell you guys a story of someone I know who was very low about themselves, and didn't know why. And once they did, they thought things were going downhill. Yes, inspired by many others posts I've seen, we are going to talk about topics like depression, suicide, etc. However, unlike most other posts, I will not disclose who I'm talking about. If you know, then keep your mouth shut. I knew someone. They were just like a normal person, albeit very talented, so others speak. Sure, they had (and still have) a problem remembering a big part of their life. But for as long as they could remember, they had amazing loving parents that would do anything for them, and despite not having such a great brother, they had an amazing sister who would do anything for them despite how distant she seemed from them. They also had some pretty cool relatives - mainly their buttload of cousins. They had alot of good things in their life. ...Yet for some reason, they were miserable. Their parents were concerned for them. They would constantly miss school because of whatever went on with them internally. They took them to the doctor constantly, who continued to tell their parents that it was part of their genes. Finally, their mother took them to a different doctor, where they were properly diagnosed with anxiety at age seven, and depression at age nine. However, even after they were diagnosed, the way they behaved was concerning. Even before diagnosed with depression, they were a self-harmer. And if what they were using was taken away, they snapped a rubber band against their arm, hardly, so they would still bleed. Though not noticeable at first, the more they did it each year the harder and deeper each cut would be. Finally, they went to see a psychologist, where they were prescribed a pill. The pill seemed to work wonders for a little bit. Their anxiety was unnoticeable and almost completely gone... but then they started hearing things. Voices, degrading and humiliating them. They were too afraid to talk about the voices they heard, and once they did it wasn't a happy turnout. Things were going wrong, they seemed to be losing themself - too happy, too energetic. They were carefree, but too carefree. They didn't even stop cutting, they just kept going for the sake of the pain and keeping the voices quiet. Finally, they were able to acknowledge something was wrong. They did alot of terrible things while on the pill - they were out of control, a nuisance, said things they'd later regret. But the most important and regretful thing of all, they showed some friends their scars and cuts, friends they thought would be there forever... and indirectly managed to convince one of them to do the same thing to their body. And for years, they wondered why all of them seemed to not bother with them. Well, now they know. After they convinced their parents and psychologists to let them get off the pill, their emotions and voices got a better hold of them - the coiled up amount of depression and anxiety they held back turned into them becoming very suicidal. They even made some attempts, either landing them in the hospital or just large bandages in whatever areas. This was last year. And they were sure everyone thought they were a freak and twisted, they were even still holding out hope for their old friends, and are sadly still holding small hope today. They don't have much of a friend group, and most of their friends consisted of online friends - in which they trusted more than there offline ones. So, you're probably thinking: "Where/How are they now?" Well, surprisingly, they are pretty fucking great. Sure, they are still filled with tons of anxiety, and at times feel the need to cut and feel suicidal under pressure. And as mentioned above, hold out hope that some old people they knew will accept them again. But now? They're just living in the moment. They started high school this year, which gives them the chance to start new and meet new people. And boy, do they have a lost of trustworthy friends on and off the internet! Sometimes, they could be called rude things or feel bad, but they have people to remind them that they're amazing and wouldn't know what they'd do without them. Hell, they even discovered some of their talents because of their friends, who they love and cherish more than anything. But finally and most importantly, they always think of one thing - they went through alot and survived, and no matter how tough it gets, they can do it. So, there you have it. Now, you're probably wondering why I even made this post. Well, it was honestly just to show you the story of someone, and that life will get better. You just have to trust yourself and make decisions for yourself that will benefit you and help to make your life better. So if you ever feel bad, like nobody likes you and whatnot, just sit there and think of the ones who do - because they are out there. And if you really can't think of anyone then go out there and find someone who cares about you and will like you for you. And if you still feel hopeless, just keep reading this blog post, because there will always be somebody who cares. And as that one Toy Story song goes that I will never remember the name of - you've got a friend in me~ Category:Blog posts